The Prince Banana
by lisa kuroneko
Summary: Aku hanya gadis biasa. Rin Kagamine yang biasa. Hidupku biasa saja. Menjalani hari-hari yang biasa. Sampai aku bertemu denganmu... kutarik kembali kata-kataku. author newbie, ngga pinter bikin summary. RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna~ saya author baru nih XD newbie lho newbie~ sekali lagi? NEWBIE *taboked*  
Yah, karena saya newbie maaf kalo banyak kesalahan yah m(_ _)m *nundukampetanah* mohon bimbingan senpai semua~ XD

aku seneng banget akhirnya fic abal ini bisa di publish, yah walau pun masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan di sana sini =w=" maafkan diriku yah… terus terus, kalo misalnya ada kesamaan cerita, maafin yah, di sengaja kok *plak* maksudnya ngga sengaja ._. yah, saya kan ngga tau -,- tapi ini asli dari otak bejad saya kok(?) .-. jadi ngga ada hubungannya dengan kejadian nyata, ato fic senpai yang mirip *halah*

Yah dari pada saya banyak bacot, mulai aja yah? :3

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**.**

The Prince Banana

**.**

by: lisa kagamine

**.**

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid punya Yamaha corp *nggaikhlas#plak*  
cerita ini punyaku, asli, ga nyontek waktu ulangan kok(?) =w=  
dan Len Kagamine is mine *digelengroadroller*

**.**

Warning: Newbie, OOC, gaje, abal, typo, misstypo, berbelit-belit sampe sembelit(?)

**.**

"_let's get started…"_

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

_[ Rin's POV ]_

Selamat pagi.

Hari yang cerah. Seperti biasa.

_Today is flat. Like the other day._

"_Ohayou, okaa-san_"

Aku menyapanya dan mencium kedua pipi _okaa-san._

Hal yang wajar.

Di rumah ini hanya ada kami berdua.

_Otou-san_? Entahlah?

_Kaa-san _tidak pernah mau bercerita tentangnya.

Aku mengoleskan selai kacang di rotiku dan mulai memakannya.

Terdengar suara merdu kicauan burung kecil di luar sana.

Sangat indah. Ini membuatku merasa damai.

"Rin, _kaa-san_ mau membicarakan sesuatu,"

Ukh, kelihatannya tidak.

"_Gomenne, kaa-san_. Bisa di tunda nanti malam? Aku harus piket pagi hari ini,"

Aku cepat-cepat menghabiskan roti selai kacangku. Berjalan ke pintu depan dan memakai sepatuku secepat yang kubisa. Bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah.

"Baiklah," kata _kaa-san _sambil mencium keningku.

"_Jaa ne,"_

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

_[ Rin's POV ]_

Aku berjalan pelan. Terhenti di depan sebuah pohon sakura yang besar.

"Pohon sakura-nya sudah mekar,"

Aku menatap pohon itu.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum tergambar di wajahku. Namun hanya sesaat.

Teringat kembali akan kebohonganku tadi pada _kaa-san._

_Kaa-san _maafkan aku telah berbohong tadi. Tidak ada piket pagi hari ini.

Aku hanya berusaha mengelak dari topik pembicaraan _kaa-san_.

Karena aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang akan _kaa-san _bicarakan.

Diam-diam belakangan ini _kaa-san_ sering menemui seseorang.

Bisa kutebak.

Pacarnya.

Yah, pasti _kaa-san_ ingin meminta persetujuanku untuk menikah lagi.

"Haa...,"

"Kalau kau menghela nafas seperti itu, satu dari kebahagianmu hari ini akan hilang lho,"

Siapa itu?

Aku menoleh.

Rambut _blonde_. Mata _aquamarine_. Wajah yang _shota_.

Tunggu.

Biarpun wajahnya _shota_, dia tetap terlihat keren.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" katanya sambil meraba-raba wajahnya, berusaha mencari 'hal aneh' itu.

"Ti-tidak… maaf," kataku tergugup. Salah tingkah.

_Kami-sama_. Bolehkah kularat kata-kataku tadi pagi?

_Today is special. Won't ever same with the other day. 'Cause…_

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

_[ Rin's POV ]_

Teng teng teng.

Bel tanda masuk sekolah.

Semua murid yang masih di luar itu lari terburu-buru untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah.

Beberapa orang tidak selamat.

Aku mengenali rambut panjang oranye itu.

Akita Neru. Ya, dia Neru.

'_sigh'_

_Poor Neru_.

Dia terlambat. Sekarang ia harus berurusan dengan komite kedisiplinan.

Syukurlah aku berangkat pagi hari ini.

Komite kedisiplinan hari ini Meiko-_senpai_. Ia tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang terlambat.

"_Ohayou, minna-san_,"

Itu Hatsune Miku. Dia masuk ke kelas dengan anggun.

Yah, dia adalah idola di sekolah ini.

Sempurna. Kecuali otaknya.

'_Greeek'_

Oh, kelihatannya _sensei_ sudah datang.

"Duduk di tempat masing-masing. _Sensei_ akan memperkenalkan murid baru," katanya sambil berjalan masuk kelas kami.

Tunggu? Murid baru?

"Silahkan masuk!"

Murid itu masuk ruangan.

Rambut yang _blonde_. Mata _aquamarine_. Wajahnya _shota_. Tapi walau wajahnya _shota_, dia tetap terlihat keren.

Eh? Tunggu.

Déjà vu.

Dia kan cowo yang tadi pagi!

ToBeContinued

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Fiuuuh~ selesai juga chapter 1! XD banzaii~ arigatou sudah membaca fic gaje ini ^^ akan kulanjutin secepat yang kubisa hehe :D

Last word, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha minna~ kembali lagi dengan saya :D author newbie abal

Makasih banyak buat yang udah repot-repot review… hiksu… O_Q *terharu* saya mendapat masukkan dari senpai semua :D terima kasih banyak *hug satu-satu* #gaploked# balasan review-nya, nanti ya, di akhir cerita~

Oh ya, di chap 1 agak ngebut, aku perlambat sekarang(?) entah jadinya lambat atau ngga, saya tidak tau u,u (maklum author gagal)

Oke lah, mulai aja yah? XD

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

.

**The Prince Banana**

.

author: lisa kuroneko

.

Disclaimer :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp  
The Prince Banana © lisa kuroneko

.

Warning: Newbie, author gagal, OOC, gaje, abal, typo, misstypo, berbelit-belit sampe sembelit(?)

.

"_let's get started…"_

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

_[ Normal POV ]_

Semua murid berlari keluar kelas.

Ke koridor.

Bergegas untuk pulang.

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu kelihatan terburu-buru untuk pulang.

Ia memasukan seluruh barangnya ke dalam tas tanpa menatanya. Begitu semua barang telah masuk ke dalam tas kecilnya, ia langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"H-hei, Rin!"

Ia tidak menoleh walau terdengar namanya diserukan.

Kenapa?

Karena yang memanggilnya itu _si murid baru_.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Flashback

_[ Rin's POV ]_

'_Sigh'_

Cowok tadi pagi itu ternyata murid baru ya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_" cowok itu mulai berbicara. "Aku Kagamine Len, mulai hari ini masuk ke kelas ini,"

Tunggu? Apa katanya tadi? Kagamine?

Aku terheran. Tentu saja.

Marga kami…

"Kagamine?"

Bukan aku saja yang terheran. Beberapa murid lain pun mulai sadar.

Blablabla...

Aku tidak bisa menangkap semua pembicaraan mereka. Yang pasti mereka membicarakanku, atau _kami_ tepatnya.

"Jadi kau kerabat Rin?" tanya Lily.

Lily. _Sigh_. Dia memang polos.

Tapi, yah, tentu saja jawabannya bukan.

Aku tidak-

"Begitulah," jawab cowok itu.

Aku terdiam.

5 detik.

10 detik.

"BUKAANN!"

'_BRAK'_

Aku refleks berteriak dan menggebrak meja. Hening melanda di ruang kelas kami. Semua tatapan mata menuju ke arahku.

_Kuso. _Apa yang kulakukan? _Baka no _Rin.

"Rin, bisakah kau lebih tenang?" _sensei _menegurku_._

"Maafkan aku, _sensei_,"

Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Memang ini salahku sih.

Tapi jawabannya tadi itu…

Aku menatap Len Kagamine.

Wajahnya… Tampan.

Tunggu. Apa yang kupikirkan?

Maksudku… Wajahnya itu memang sedikit mirip denganku. Apa artinya ini?

"Baiklah, Kagamine, kukira kau lebih baik duduk di sebelah Rin,"

"Apaa?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Kagamine Twins," celetuk seorang murid yang kukenal baik. Kaito.

_Urusai. Ba_Kaito sialan.

Dia memang senang mengejek orang.

Kagamine Len. Dia bukan kembaranku.

"Salam kenal, Rin-_chan_," sapanya dengan wajah penuh keceriaan.

Kagamine itu sudah sampai ke tempatku.

Duduk di sebelah mejaku.

Tersenyum ke arahku.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?" kataku. "Aku tidak ingat punya kerabat bernama Len,"

"Memang tidak," jawabnya.

Apa itu?

"Aku anak dari pacar Ibumu, kebetulan marga kita sama," katanya lagi.

Apaa?

Aku tidak percaya ini.

Mana mungkin.

Mustahil.

_Kami-sama. _Aku tidak mengerti.

"Karena itu, salam kenal Rin-_chan_. Kelihatannya kita akan jadi saudara,"

End Flashback

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

_[ Rin's POV ]_

Ini bohong. Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Bagaimana mungkin?

Aku berjalan cepat menelusuri koridor.

Mencari pintu keluar.

Aku ingin pulang secepat mungkin.

_Kaa-san _harus menjelaskan ini semua. Termasuk pesan yang baru saja tadi kuterima.

"Oii, Rin!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku.

_Dia _lagi_._

"Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Aku memandanginya. Keringatnya sangat banyak. Apa ia lari berkeliling sekolah untuk mencariku?

_Deg_.

Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Mana mungkin kan? Kau terlalu muluk Rin.

"Capeknya… Aku keliling sekolah ini mencarimu,"

"Haa?"

Apa aku harus mencoba menjadi peramal?

_Sigh. _Aku harus menenangkan diriku.

"Jadi, ada apa?" kataku lagi.

Kelihatannya ia sudah punya cukup tenaga. Ia menegapkan dirinya.

Kali ini wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas. Matanya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Kita harus pulang bareng kan?"

Kata-katanya mengingatkanku akan e-mail dari _Kaa-san_.

**_To: _**_Rin__  
**From:**_Kaa-san_  
**Subject:**__ (none)__  
__Rin, _kaa-san_ tidak sempat mengatakannya tadi pagi jadi _kaa-san _akan menjelaskannya dengan singkat sekarang. _Kaa-san_ ingin kau menemui calon _tou-san _barumu. Karena itu, kami menunggumu sepulang sekolah, kita bertemu di rumah._

_Oh, maaf _kaa-san_ baru memberitahumu hal ini, kau juga punya calon saudara. _Kagamine Len. _Dia pindah ke sekolahmu hari ini, ajaklah dia pulang bersama ke rumah ya._

_Love,_

_-END-_

_Sigh_. Mengejutkan. Memang.

"Oh baiklah, cepat," kataku.

"Sebelumnya, aku punya permintaan…,"

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

_[ Normal POV ]_

"Jadi…," suara gadis itu terdengar pelan. "Kenapa aku harus membantumu membereskan buku perpustakaan?"

Gadis berambut _blonde_ sebahu itu membawa beberapa buah buku tebal di pelukannya. Ia memasukkannya satu per satu ke rak yang berada tepat di depannya.

Di rak sebelahnya, cowok yang tadi begitu saja menariknya ke tempat ini, tengah asyik membuka buku yang seluruh isinya berisi huruf-huruf alphabet yang membentuk kata demi kata menjadi kalimat berbahasa asing.

Gadis itu kesal. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya dari orang yang ditanya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis bernama Rin itu menginjak kaki cowok itu dengan kesal.

"Aaaah!" teriakan kesakitan dari cowok bernama Len itu terdengar keras. Membuat beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan terganggu hingga mereka memasang wajah kesal.

Sambil menggumamkan kata _maaf _kepada pengunjung perpustakaan, Len memasang _deathglare_ ke arah Rin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa? Menyadarkanmu," jawabnya singkat. "Jawab aku, kenapa aku harus membantumu membereskan buku di sini?"

"Apa? Tentu saja karena aku memintamu melakukannya," kelihatannya Len masih kesal karena perbuatan Rin.

"Haa? Kenapa aku harus aku?" Rin menekankan beberapa kata terakhir yang diucapkannya itu.

"Apa? Setidaknya aku terjebak di sini juga sebagian dari kesalahanmu, aku tengah mencarimu saat aku bertemu dengan Kaito, ia memintaku menggantikannya tugas di perpustakaan karena ia harus—"

"Stop!" Rin menyela. "Kita selesaikan ini berdua, aku mau cepat-cepat pulang,"

"Kau mau membantuku?" wajah Len mengesankan ia tidak percaya akan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kan tadi kau bilang sebagian ini salahku, jadi biarkan aku membantumu," jawaban Rin membuktikan bahwa telinga Len masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Len menyimpan kembali buku yang tadi asyik dibacanya.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya. "Ternyata, Rin-_chan_ baik hati ya,"

"Jangan sok akrab denganku!"

ToBeContinued

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Gomen telat banget update-nya

saya ngga akan beralasan, karena ngga ada alasan *duagh*

selanjutnya di usahakan untuk cepat :') maaf ya

oke, ini balasan review:

**_Christi Mashiro  
__Idenya bagus kok. Cuma mendingan jangan kebanyakan spasi? Jadi di sambung aja. __Sipp Lanjut ya XD_**

makasih banyak _senpai _udah bersedia baca, review, sekaligus follow *nangis terharu* jangan kebanyakan spasi? Oke, oke di kurangin di sini ._.v *plak* #tetep banyak_**  
**_

**_nyaan-nyanX3_**

**_Uhm...alurnya kecepetan (: tapi...I like it! Walaupun baru newbie tapi,ceritanya menarik X3 bikin penasaran! Thumbs up for u! __  
__Update kilat ya! Kutunggu! ;)_**

alurnya? Hoho, saya juga pikir gitu *slap* makasih banyak _senpai_ :D ini udah update, makasih udah mau baca dan review ^^ jangan bosen baca lagi ya~ *plak* #maunya

makasih banyak buat yang udah baca tapi ngga review juga~

Last word, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha~ *datang dengan watados* saya kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter 3 nih. Setelah sekian lama terpuruk(?) oleh tugas-tugas dan sebagainya (_ _)||| akhirnya saya punya kesempatan buat nerusin fic yang terbengkalai ini T^T tanpa banyak bacot lagi, silahkan menikmati :'D

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

.

**The Prince Banana**

.

author: lisa kuroneko

.

Disclaimer :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp  
The Prince Banana © lisa kuroneko

.

Warning: Newbie, author gagal, OOC, gaje, abal, typo, misstypo, berbelit-belit sampe sembelit(?)

.

"_let's get started…"_

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

_[ Normal POV ]_

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinar yang berwarna oranye cerah. Panas teriknya sudah tidak terasa lagi sekarang. Hanya kedamaian dan kenyamanan yang terasa sejuk oleh kedua Kagamine yang tengah berjalan diiringi oleh kelopak sakura berguguran.

"Hei," suara itu memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi melanda mereka.

"Apa?" Gadis itu menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Aku paling tidak tahan dengan keheningan, ayo bicarakan sesuatu," katanya dengan nada tak sabar.

"Apa yang harus dibicarakan? Kurasa tidak ada," Rin menjawab dengan ketus.

"Ada, banyak sekali," Len tidak mengacuhkan kalimat Rin yang ketus. "Misalnya saja makanan kesukaanmu, tempat yang kau sukai atau cowok yang kau suka—"

Sementara Len terus berceloteh, Rin berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa mengacuhkannya.

"H—Hei, Rin," Len berusaha mengejarnya. "Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu," seru Rin.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Len. Tanpa menyadari sebuah batu yang membuatnya tersandung. Tubuhnya melayang jatuh menghadap tanah. Seketika itu, sebuah tangan menangkap tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. Tangan itu melingkari pinggang kecilnya dan membuatnya tertarik ke tubuh yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Huft— Tadi itu hampir saja, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya cowok tersebut sembari memandang Rin yang berada di pelukannya.

"I—Iya… _arigatou…_," jawab Rin dengan gugup. Wajahnya sudah merah seperti tomat.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Rin-_chan_," tiba-tiba pemilik suara itu menarik tangan Rin dan melepaskannya dari pelukan cowok berambut _turquoise _tersebut.

"Tidak masalah," katanya dengan senyum manis. "Nah, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Rin-_chan_,"

Cowok itu berjalan meninggalkannya. Rin menatap kepergiannya, masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Tanpa menyadari sebuah tatapan jengkel dari Len yang berada di belakangnya.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

_[ Rin's POV ]_

"_Tadaima_," aku berkata sembari melepas sepatuku. Aku melirik ke belakangku. Kagamine Len itu terus mengekoriku. _Sigh_.Apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh _Okaa-san_?

"_Okaeri_, Rin-_chan_," _Kaa-san _menjulurkan kepalanya dari ruang tamu yang berada tepat di sebelah kiri lorong. Matanya memandang sosok di belakangku, "_Aa_, _Konnichiwa, _Len-_kun_,"

"_Konnichiwa_," Kagamine Len itu melempar senyum ke arah _Kaa-san_.

_Ck_. Cari muka pada _Kaa-san_ eh?

Selesai melepas sepatuku, aku berjalan melewati lorong. Kulirik ruang tamu lewat celah pintu yang di buka oleh _Kaa-san_. Ada seorang lelaki di sana. Rambutnya _blonde_ cerah, sama seperti warna _blonde _dari Kagamine Len itu. Sama seperti… sama seperti rambutku. Langkahku terhenti. Terkejut akan pernyataan yang baru saja kulontarkan tadi. Aku melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti. Melangkah menaiki tangga yang akan membawaku ke kamarku di lantai dua. Diawasi oleh tatapan heran di belakangku yang dilancarkan oleh _Kaa-san_. Aku mengabaikannya.

Kulempar tasku ke atas tempat tidur. Apa sih yang kupikirkan tadi? Kubuka seragamku secepat yang kubisa. Melemparnya ke sembarang arah, yang mendarat mulus ke lantai. Kusambar baju biasa yang ada di lemari bajuku. Tak perlu waktu lama untukku memakainya.

Kurang dari lima menit aku sudah siap untuk turun menemui calon ayah baruku. Tapi, aku enggan untuk itu. Hatiku seolah berkata tidak siap untuk menerima ayah baru di rumah ini. Ya. Mungkin ini karena selama ini aku tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran seorang ayah dalam hidupku. Baik ayah, atau pun saudara. Kubuka pintu kamarku perlahan. Menapak keluar dari kamarku yang nyaman. Menuruni tangga dengan kepala tertunduk. Harus kuaki, aku takut. Takut jika semua tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

"Rin-_chan,_" suara itu membuatku refleks mendongak. Orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui saat ini, tepat berdiri di hadapanku sekarang. Kagamine Len.

"_Nani_?" tanyaku dengan ketus.

"_Iie_, ayo, biar kuperkenalkan dengan ayahku," ia menarik tanganku setelah tersenyum padaku.

_Baka_! Aku tidak siap menemui sekarang ini. Tapi yang kulakukan hanya membiarkan diriku ditarik olehnya menuju ruang tamu tempat ayahnya berada.

"_Otou-san_," Len berkata tepat setelah ia membuka pintu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi.

"Lho?" terdengar lagi suara Len. Kedengarannya ia keheranan.

Dengan takut aku menegakkan kepalaku. Berusaha memandang ke depan. Tapi tidak ada sosok lelaki berambut _blonde _selain Kagamine Len yang terus menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Tidak ada lelaki yang tadi sempat kulirik lewat celah pintu. Tidak ada.

"Mungkin ia sedang ke toilet," Kagamine Len berkata lagi. Masih dengan senyumannya yang tadi ia tunjukkan padaku.

Ia menarik membawaku ke salah satu sofa empuk di ruangan itu. Dan kemudian mendudukanku di sofa panjang yang berwarna oranye cerah. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan duduk di sampingku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku.

Eh? Sadarlah Rin. Apa sih yang kau rasakan. Dia orang aneh yang bermarga sama denganmu. Dan mungkin ia akan jadi saudaramu, Rin. Kau tidak boleh—

"Rin-_chan_,"

Aku terlonjak kaget. _Kaa-san_ sudah duduk di sofa di depanku. Tiga cangkir teh pun sudah tertata di atas meja pendek di hadapanku. Eh, tunggu. Tiga?

"Lho? Kemana _Otou-san_?" tanya Len sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut untuk bertanya tentang itu.

"_Aa_," _Kaa-san_ menjawab dengan tenang. Ia meminum sedikit tehnya sebelum meneruskan. "Ia ada pekerjaan mendadak. Kelihatannya kita hanya akan membicarakannya bertiga dulu untuk saat ini."

"Lelaki macam apa dia?" kata itu meluncur dari mulutku tanpa kusadari. "_Kaa-san_ bilang ini hal yang penting kan? Kenapa ia meninggalkan hal sepenting ini hanya demi pekerjaannya?"

_Glek!_ Ucapanku terlalu kasar. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya kan? Lelaki yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada kami, calon keluarga barunya. Apa dia pantas jadi _Otou-san_—

"Sebelum pergi, dia meminta maaf berkali-kali," jawab _Kaa-san_ dengan wajah tenang. Tapi aku bisa menangkap sedikit nada marah pada setiap kata-katanya.

Aku melirik ke Kagamine Len yang duduk di sebelahku. Dia menunduk. Tatapannya seolah menyesali akan perbuatan _otou-san_-nya.

"Kalau begitu," kata _Kaa-san_ sembari memandang kami bergantian. "Biar kujelaskan sedikit situasinya ya,"

Kagamine Len yang ada di sebelahku mengangguk mempersilahkan. Aku mengambil cangkir teh di depanku dan meminumnya sedikit sebelum kutaruh kembali di atas meja.

"Jadi, Rin-_chan_, _Kaa-san_ akan menikah lagi," _Kaa-san_ tersenyum cerah ke arahku. "Dengan _Tou-san_-nya Len-_kun_,"

Aku tahu. Anak kecil pun akan tahu setelah semua yang terjadi sampai saat ini.

Aku membiarkan _Kaa-san_ terus berceloteh. Kelihatannya ia bahagia. Sangat.

"Nah, jadi Rin-_chan_, apa kau setuju jika—"

"Tentu saja," aku dengan senyum palsuku, memotong kata-kata _Kaa-san_ tanpa menunggunya selesai bicara. Karena aku tahu kelanjutannya. Tentu.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Kagamine Len yang sedari tadi terus diam berbisik bertanya padaku. Sementara _Kaa-san_ meneruskan berceloteh senang akan pernyataanku tadi.

"Kau minta aku jawab dengan jujur atau—"

"Jujur," jawabnya masih dengan berbisik.

"Keberatan. Aku tidak biasa dengan keberadaan orang asing yang akan tinggal seatap denganku," jawabku ketus.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menolak?" dia bertanya heran.

"Aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan orang. Apa lagi _Kaa-san_-ku sendiri," kataku sembari melempar pandangan getir kepadanya.

"_Pft_," ia menahan tawanya. "Kau orang yang baik, Rin -_chan_," katanya seraya mengacak lembut rambutku.

"_Urusai_," bisikku sambil membuang muka ke arah lain. Wajahku panas. Bisa kubayangkan bahwa wajahku sudah memerah sekarang ini.

Tidak Rin. Kau tidak boleh. Dia saudaramu sekarang.

ToBeContinued

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Fiuh selesai~ XD

Sebenernya saya ngga puas dengan chapter ini sih… T_T *pundung*

Yasudahlah, balas review dulu w

_**Hikaru Kisekine**_

_**Sebenarnya dulu saya sempat baca chap 1, tapi lupa ninggalin riview -w-  
Ceritanya disini masih kepisah" sama kayak chap 1 'ya? Kenapa gak dibuat paragraf aja? Kalau begitu panjang karena kebanyakan spasi. Tapi, ceritanya bagus 'kok! :3  
Update 'yo! :D**_

Hehe, _arigatou_ _senpai :D _iya nih, berkat saran _senpai _semua, udah kubikin paragraf w tapi seperti yang kuduga, jadinya fail banget T_T  
udah update nih, makasih udah mau baca! XD gomen lama banget, Rin Len nya abis liburan _" *duagh!* - cari alesan

_**nyan-nyaanX3**_

_**Muahueheheheh #gajelas saya msh nyaan-nyan yg sm kok #gapenting *dilindes* Whaaat?! Len ank pcr ibunyaaa .-. Yaaay alurnya udh gk kecepetan XD. lanjut ya Thor! Penasaran tingkat akut soalnyaa XD  
1kata buat author GREAT!X3**_

Waah, sankyuu~ XDD *kissu kissu* #dziigh siapa lo?  
udah update nih maaf telat, makasih udah mau baca ya, hehe w semoga chapter yang sekarang bikin _senpai _penasaran stadium akhir(?) ya XD *plak*

_**Namikaze Kyoko**_

_**Umm... Ceritax kependekan, dan menarik. Mgkn itu sj.  
Update**_

_Haii_, udah di poles banyak di sini ^^ semoga memuaskan kali ini, walau masih pendek ceritanya *plak* gomen telat banget updatenya :'D

_**kawaiine kaori**_

_**ih keren x3  
Glori suka :9  
satu lagi yg bakal bikin kepo -_-  
nyesel baru di pertemukan dengan fic ini.  
aku liat postingan mu di fb :D  
lanjut ya ;) ditunggu updatenya  
ganbatte**_

sankyuu senpai~ w hehe, aku juga baca fic senpai :3 dan langsung jatuh hati(?)  
makasih banyak udah mau baca ^^ maaf telat update nya, ini karena jalanan macet karena banyak yang mudik *plak* #apa hubungannya?

_**Tsunneko Mai-chan**_

_**Mai suka, Nyoo!  
aku sudah mengira len adalah anak pacar ibunya rin.. dan POILA! ternyata bener!  
apakah aku hrs mencoba menjadi peramal? XDD  
Kalo len jadi tou-sannya berarti twincest dong? O/q/O *Plakk**_

kurangi spasi ya? ceritanya bagus..I love this cerita #bahasa ngawur mode on

update kilat nyo! OwO)/

Makasih banyak! XD  
yeah~ berarti tebakan senpai jitu w jadi peramal? Boleh boleh, bareng sama Rin XD haha  
uhm.. ^^ masih rahasia~ hohoho *plak*  
oke, udah dikurangi di chapter ini :D makasih sarannya  
oh, maaf ngga bisa kilat, ini aja udah lama banget (_ _)||| *dziigh*

_**Nama disensor**_

_**Yaw, alurnya agak cepat sih.. Tapi critanya bagus kok, aku suka! Gak keliatan typo (lagi baca malem)**_

update gledek yo brooo! (u)b  
jangan sampe kesamber!

Hehe, maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan ^^'a

ah? Typo nya ngga keliatan? Mungkin ngumpet ya? XD *plak*  
hehe maaf update nya malah jadi siput(?) ._.v di usahakan ngga akan lagi deh hehe  
makasih udah baca :D\

_**By-U **_

_**Lanjut thor!  
Bagus nih ceritanya...**_

Makasih banyak XD  
oke, nih udah update, maaf telat ^^

Last word, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hoho~ kembali lagi dengan saya. _Author _siput yang sudah berevolusi(?) yah, ini chapter terakhir sebelum saya (sepertinya) bakal ngaret lagi XD *plak*  
udah kuperbaiki lagi di sini. udah kuperbanyak juga (masih sedikit ah) :'3  
hehe XD udah ah, silahkan menikmati~

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

.

**The Prince Banana**

.

author: lisa kuroneko

.

Disclaimer :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp  
The Prince Banana © lisa kuroneko

.

Warning: Newbie, author gagal, OOC, gaje, abal, typo, misstypo, berbelit-belit sampe sembelit(?)

.

"_let's get started…"_

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

_[ Normal POV ]_

Sinar mentari masuk menyinari ruangan tempat di mana seorang gadis kecil tengah terlelap. Berpetualang di dunia mimpinya sebelum kesadarannya kembali di dunia nyata. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia duduk bangun. Ia meninggalkan kasurnya dan menemukan sandal rumah miliknya tergeletak di bawah kasur. Dengan cepat di kenakannya dan ia pun berjalan menuju pintu yang akan membawa dirinya keluar kamarnya. Masih dengan mata mengantuk, ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Kuapnya berkali-kali ia tutup dengan tangannya yang mungil.

"_Ohayou, Okaa-san_," gadis itu menyapa _Kaa-san_-nya yang tengah menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Rin-_chan_," jawab _Kaa-san_ yang hanya menoleh sebentar untuk melempar senyum pada anak gadisnya sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

Rin Kagamine berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya sebelum ia menyantap sarapannya. Ia mengambil handuk kecilnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tangannya memegang kenop pintu dan kemudian memutarnya. Pintu terbuka dan mata gadis itu menangkap sosok lelaki di sana. Lelaki itu tampaknya menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ah, _Ohayou_, Rin-_chan_," lelaki itu tengah menggosok giginya di wastafel ketika Rin masuk.

"K—_Kyaaaaaa_!"

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

_[ Normal POV ]_

"Rin, tunggu!" Len berteriak di belakangnya. Mengejar Rin yang berjalan terus tanpa mengabaikan seruan Len.

Rin melirik ke belakang. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa menghiraukan Len yang terus berteriak memintanya untuk menunggu, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan yang membawanya kembali ke jalan kemarin. Dengan sakura yang berguguran di sekelilingnya. Yang membuatnya kembali teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Lelaki berambut _turquoise _yang menolongnya kemarin. Tapi daripada itu, ia lebih teringat akan kejadian saat ia bertemu Len di sini.

"Rin-_chan_, ada apa?" tanya Len yang sudah berhasil menyusulnya.

"_Aa, _tidak ada apa-apa," Rin tersadar bahwa ia sudah berdiri terdiam di sana.

"Ah!" Len berseru kaget saat melihat jam tangannya. "Ayo cepat, kita bisa ketinggalan kereta,"

Len menarik lengan Rin dan membawanya berlari kecil. Rin pasrah membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa olehnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras sampai-sampai ia takut kalau Len bisa mendengarkannya.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

_[ Rin's POV ]_

"Leeen~" seru gadis ber-_twin tail_ warna _tosca_.

Gadis itu—Miku—memeluk Kagamine Len dari belakang. Len pun tersedak oleh sekotak susu _strawberry_ yang tengah diminumnya. Miku berkata maaf berkali-kali. _Pft_. Rasakan.

Dia tampaknya sadar aku menertawakannya, karena dia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membuang muka yang lagi-lagi memerah karenanya. _Rin, kau tidak boleh_. Aku memperingatkan diriku lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Kalimat it uterus kuulang dalam hati. Seolah itu mantra untuk menyegel perasaan di dalam hatiku yang tidak seharusnya kurasakan. Tidak padanya.

Di sampingku, Len dan Miku tengah asyik berbincang. Miku membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat Len tersenyum. _Deg._ Jantungku berdebar. Namun hatiku terasa aneh saat melihat Len tersenyum pada orang lain. _Rin_, _kau tidak boleh_. Lagi-lagi aku memperingatkan diriku sendiri. Karena itu, aku berusaha untuk menulikan telingaku. Mengabaikan semua kata-kata yang mereka berdua lontarkan.

Miku kelihatannya tertarik pada Len. Yah, aku tahu. Hampir seluruh gadis yang melihatnya bernasib sama seperti Miku ini. Tertarik. Yang kemudian akan berlanjut jadi suka. Atau mungkin yang lebih parahnya menjadi cinta.

"Hei, Len," kelihatannya usahaku untuk menulikan telinga tidak cukup keras. Karena aku masih bisa mendengar Miku menyebut namanya. "Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita karaoke?"

"Boleh saja," kelihatannya Len menerima ajakan Miku. "Tapi aku mau dia juga diajak."

Aku merasakan lenganku ditarik sedikit ke arah kanan. Len menarik lenganku dengan santainya tanpa memandang ke arahku sedikit pun. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya itu. Walau kali ini aku merasa bahwa senyum itu ditujukan untukku.

"Baiklah," Miku menyetujuinya. Tapi kulihat matanya tidak berkata setuju.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum berkata. "Tidak usah pedulikan aku, kalian berdua saja yang pergi,"

Mulutku bergerak sendiri. Aku merasa tidak setuju oleh kata-kataku. Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya. Toh aku hanya akan jadi pengganggu jika ikut mereka.

"Hmm, aku juga tidak—"

"Tidak, tidak!" Miku berkata dengan cepat sebelum Len sempat menolak. "Kalian berdua akan ikut, aku akan mengajak temanku yang lain, kita _double date_,"

Ia mengedipkan matanya sebelum kemudian berlari meninggalkan meja kami. Kelihatannya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku terpaksa ikut. Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Kalau kau menghela nafas seperti itu, satu dari kebahagianmu hari ini akan hilang lho,"

Aku menoleh memandangnya. Senyumannya yang sedari tadi tidak kurelakan untuk orang lain, kali ini tertuju untukku. Dan juga, kalimat itu masih sama seperti yang kudengar kemarin di bawah pohon sakura. _Kami-sama_. Apa aku tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki perasaan ini?

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

_[ Len's POV ]_

Kesal. Kupikir aku bisa memanfaatkan usul dari gadis _tosca _ini untuk pergi karaoke dengan mengajak Rin-_chan_. Karena aku tahu dia tidak akan mau jika aku sendiri yang mengajaknya walau dengan iming-iming uang sekali pun. Karena dia berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang pernah kukenal sebelumnya. Gadis-gadis yang kukenal biasanya akan menyetujui ajakanku ke mana pun dengan senang hati. Kelihatannya jika kuajak mereka untuk terjun ke jurang pun mereka akan berteriak senang dan langsung terjun.

Tapi gadis _tosca_ yang kumanfaatkan ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Dia memang berhasil membuat Rin-_chan_ juga ikut pergi karaoke bersama. Tapi, cowok bodoh yang ia bawa serta yang semata-mata untuk jadi pasangan Rin-_chan double date _itu, cowok yang menolong Rin-_chan _kemarin saat ia jatuh tersandung!

"Nah, ayo berangkat!" gadis bernama Hatsune Miku itu berteriak lantang sambil menggamit lenganku. Aku berjalan dengan dia yang menarikku. Rin-_chan_ berjalan pelan di belakangku bersama cowok brengsek itu. Mereka tidak bergandeng tangan atau pun bersentuhan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Miku padaku. Tapi, melihat cowok itu bisa berjalan di samping Rin-_chan_ saja sudah cukup membuatku kesal.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

_[ Rin's POV ]_

_Masa depan adalah misteri_. Kalimat itu memang benar. Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Seperti saat ini. Ternyata cowok penolongku kemarin itu adalah sepupu Hatsune Miku. Namanya Hatsune Mikuo. Warna rambutnya sama seperti Miku. _Turquoise_. Dia tampan. Tapi ketampanannya tidak menggerakan perasaanku sedikit pun. Yang kurasakan darinya hanya sebuah kekaguman. Ya, aku yakin hanya itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi ya, Rin-_chan_," ia memulai pembicaraan. Yang hanya bisa kubalas dengan anggukan.

Ia memanggil dengan nama kecilku. Caranya memanggil namaku sama dengan_nya_. Sama dengan _dia _yang sedang berjalan di depanku bersama gadis yang menggamit lengannya. Begitu mataku menatap punggungnya, lagi-lagi, hatiku terasa aneh. Tiba-tiba Miku mengatakan sesuatu padanya, yang membuatnya menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. Dan mereka berdua tertawa. Hatiku mencelos. Seolah ada sosok monster di dalam diriku yang mengamuk ketika melihatnya berjalan berdampingan berdua dengan seorang gadis, melempar canda satu sama lain, tertawa bersama.

"_Tidaaaak!"_

Eh? Tanpa sadar aku berteriak. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Dua orang yang berjalan di depanku menoleh ke belakang. Len sudah menghentikan tawanya. Matanya memandang heran ke arahku. Beberapa detik kemudian telingaku menangkap suara hantaman yang keras tepat dari sampingku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, brengsek!?"

Len berteriak dengan tinjunya yang ia layangkan tanpa henti ke wajah Mikuo. Yang dipukul tidak hanya diam pasrah membiarkan wajah miliknya dipukul bertubi-tubi. Ia balas memukul dengan kuat sampai-sampai Len jatuh tersungkur.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Mikuo balas teriak.

"Kau pikir mataku ini tidak berfungsi!?" Len bangkit lagi, tinju mendarat di perut Mikuo. "Jelas-jelas aku melihat tanganmu yang berusaha menyentuhnya!"

Tanpa perlu diperintah, air mataku mengalir. Aku memberanikan diri untuk merelai pertengkaran ini. Kakiku berlari ke tengah mereka sambil berusaha meneriakan kata berhenti berkali-kali.

_Masa depan adalah misteri_. Sebuah tinju menghantam wajahku. Mendarat tepat di pipiku. Aku terdorong jatuh ke tanah. Ada suara teriakan dan beberapa namaku yang juga diteriakan. Pipiku terasa panas dan perih. Tanganku refleks memegang pipiku. Len, Mikuo dan Miku menghampiriku. Tangan Len berusaha untuk memegang lukaku, tapi aku menepisnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berdiri dan berlari kabur meninggalkan mereka. Aku membiarkan tubuhku dibawa lari oleh kaki kecilku. Terus berlari tanpa memandang ke belakang.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

_[ Rin's POV ]_

Tanganku masih memegang luka di pipiku. Semakin lama lukanya terasa semakin perih. Air mataku sudah berhenti mengalir. Yang tertinggal hanya bekas air mata yang mengalir tadi di pipiku yang mulai mengering.

Aku duduk sendiri di sini. Taman kecil yang biasa digunakan anak-anak untuk bermain. Duduk di sebuah ayunan kecil yang besinya telah berkarat. Tepat di belakangku mentari terbenam. Memancarkan warna oranye kesukaanku. Aku berbalik untuk memandang matahari terbenam dengan lebih jelas. Sinarnya terasa hangat tapi kehangatan itu terkalahkan oleh rasa dingin dari angin yang berhembus. Ini awal musim semi. Suasana musim dingin masih sedikit terasa saat ini.

'_Hachih!'_

"Pakai ini sebelum kau masuk angin,"

Sebuah jas sekolah berwarna hitam menutupi tubuhku dari belakang. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Kagamine Len. Berdiri di belakangku dengan memar di sana-sini. Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah khawatir seperti itu," dia tersenyum pahit sebelum ia berlutut di bawahku. "Biar kuobati lukamu,"

Aku membiarkannya melepaskan tanganku yang terus memegang pipiku yang terluka. Ia mengelusnya perlahan. Aku berjengit karena sentuhannya mengakibatkan lukaku terasa perih. Len yang melihat reaksiku, menarik kembali tangannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan maksudnya. Aku terus berdebar tak karuan. Perasaan itu terus muncul. _Kami-sama, tasukete_…

"Maaf aku telat, aku membeli ini dulu tadi," tangannya menggenggam kompres dan kemudian menempelkannya pada lukaku. Kali ini ia lakukan dengan lebih perlahan dan hati-hati. Berusaha agar perih yang kurasakan tidak begitu parah.

"Nah, selesai," ia tersenyum. Bukan senyum ceria seperti biasanya. Kali ini senyumnya senyuman pedih. Hatiku pun terasa pedih begitu melihat senyumnya.

"Biar aku yang mengobati lukamu sekarang," kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku tanpa kusadari. Ia kelihatan tercengang mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum setuju.

Aku mengambil sisa kompres dari dalam bungkusan yang ia bawa. Kukeluarkan satu dari beberapa kompres yang ia beli. Aku menempelkannya perlahan di bawah matanya. _Deg. _M_atanya_ memandangku lekat-lekat. Jantungku berdebar lagi. Lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Belum pernah aku sedekat ini dengan laki-laki. Belum pernah.

Kelihatannya ia menyadari bahwa aku gugup. Terlalu gugup untuk hanya sekedar menempelkan kompres pada lukanya. Wajahku sudah pasti sangat merah sekarang ini. Ia tersenyum pahit dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Biar aku sendiri saja," tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia menyambar kompres di tanganku dan kemudian menempelkannya sendiri pada lukanya. Tidak sempurna. Kompres itu agak bengkok dan tidak rapi, tapi aku tidak cukup bernyali untuk membetulkannya. Aku terlalu gugup. Debaran jantungku membuatku gugup.

"Maafkan aku, Rin-_chan_," dia meminta maaf. Namun tangannya tidak berhenti untuk mengompres lukanya sendiri. "Gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka,"

Itu lagi. Senyuman pahitnya yang sudah berkali-kali ia tunjukkan. Aku tidak suka. Aku lebih suka senyum ceria yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya.

"I—itu bukan salahmu," suaraku bergetar. Aku menahan tangisku. Aku tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahku pada siapa pun.

"Itu…," ia berkata perlahan. "Itu ulahku,"

Sesaat aku mengira yang dia maksudkan adalah pertengkarannya. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa yang dia maksud adalah lukaku. Aku terdiam beberapa detik.

"Ini bukan masalah," aku memegang lukaku dengan senyum yang palsuku.

_Uso_. Ini sebenarnya sakit. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Hening lagi. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Sekarang ini ia sudah duduk di atas tanah dengan kemeja putihnya yang sedikit kotor. Jasnya masih ada padaku. Jas hitam dengan bau _cologne_ yang bercampur dengan keringatnya.

"Aku," dia bicara. "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" nadanya terdengar tegas.

Apa yang ia lakukan padaku? Tidak ada. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun. Karena itu aku menjawab, tapi entah kenapa suaraku tertahan. Aku menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau berteriak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku.

Bohong lagi. Tentu saja ada apa-apa. Tapi tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Hatsune Mikuo. Ini hubungannya denganmu, Len. Tapi mana mungkin aku mengatakan padanya. Mana mungkin aku berkata bahwa aku tidak suka melihatnya bersama dengan gadis lain? Itu sama saja dengan mengatakan aku suka padanya. Dan aku tidak boleh.

'_Aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan pada Kagamine Len._ _Dia saudaraku.'_

'Tapi dia bukan saudara kandung kan? Dia hanya saudara tiri yang tidak punya hubungan darah sama sekali. Kau bisa dan kau boleh mencintainya.'

'_Tapi jika itu terjadi, _Kaa-san_ tidak akan bisa menikah dengan _Tou-san_ Len. Mereka tidak bisa bahagia.'_

Monster di dalam diriku berperang denganku. Aku terus mengulang bahwa aku tidak boleh. Perasaan ini salah. Tapi _dia_ terus berkata bahwa aku tidak salah. Bahwa aku diizinkan untuk memiliki perasaanku ini. Aku ingin mempercai_nya_. Aku ingin sependapat dengan_nya_. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Jika aku berpikir bahwa _dia _benar, _Kaa-san _tidak akan bahagia. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mana yang harus kupilih?

_Kami-sama_, _tasukete…_

ToBeContinued

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. (_ _)|||

Oh udah abis ya? ∑OΔO *plak*

Minna, saya tahu chapter ini fail banget feelingnya, romannya dan segalanya sama sekali ngga dapet TT3TT

Dan saya juga tahu anda sekalian ngga akan puas di chapter ini :'D *emang sebelumnya pernah puas?* #plak#

Setelah ini sepertinya saya bakal update siput lagi T^T berhubung liburan yang udah mau selesai dan tugas yang bakal numpuk, jadi sebelumnya saya minta maaf m(_ _)m

Oke, balas ripiu dulu deh, dari pada ane ngegalau X'D

_**Harada Ayumi-chan**_

_**konnichiwa Kuroneko-san Watashi Haradaa**_

Harada ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi dah *ngangkat tangan* semuanya udah bagus  
Kalo soal typo, kayaknya gaada Hara gaada nemu typo  
Biar Hara tebak, bapaknya Len itu, Rinto? betul? salah (?)

Updatenya lama cyin ngaret pisan, jangan update siput nanti Hara lupa ceritanya

Lanjut terus *ngibar2 bendera kuning(?)*

Konnichiwa Harada-senpai ^^ *bow*

Aiih, makasih banyak senpai~ X'D *hiks* #terharu#

Bapaknya Len? Hoho, sebenernya saya sendiri kagak tau itu siapa *duagh!* soalnya rinto mau kumunculin nanti ^^ *ups keceplosan*

Huaaa, Untuk update aku mohon maaf banget T^T semoga seterusnya ngga lagi ya

Makasih banyak udah baca dan ripiu, senpai~ *ngibarin bendera love is war* #plak#

_**Nice storyw  
Tapi  
(A)a  
Perchapter terlalu sedikit menurutku,, chapter selanjutnya panjangin yakk (*O*)**_

Ayo lanjutt

Makasih banyak senpai XD *bow*

Per chapter terlalu pendek ya? Uhm mungkin ini karena rambutku juga pendek 8'D *plak* #ngga nyambung#

Tapi di chapter ini udah di panjangin hehe :D ngga terlalu panjang juga sih ^^" gomen

Oke, sankyuu udah baca dan ripiu ^w^

_**Namikaze Kyoko**___

_**Yey... Akhirnya dah diupdate :D  
Meski chapter lalu sudah dilupa DX**_

Rin, tolak aja! Tolak! Biar bisa married dengan Len *dilempar sama Author and LenRin*

Sekian  
Jangan lupa update kilat :)

Waduh jangan di lupa dong nanti saya dan rinlen nangis lho T^T *slap*

Wah, rin nya ngga nolak tuh! XP dia malah setuju hehe~

Oke, udah update nih ^^ arigatou udah baca dan review~

.

Makasih banyak yang juga udah baca tapi ngga review XD

semoga yang baca semua dapet pahala ya~ *haa?* #plak#

Last word, mind to review?


End file.
